


Turn And Turn About

by OrnateDragon



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrnateDragon/pseuds/OrnateDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprising scene in the bullpen greets DiNozzo one Friday morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn And Turn About

The bullpen was quiet when NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo walked in early that Friday morning, They had wrapped up the case late on the Thursday evening and the atmosphere was drained of energy, the very air seemed limp. Most agents weren't in yet, as everybody had been involved. His quick light steps paused as he eyed the scene in front of him.

“Probie, what are you doing at Gibbs' desk? He's gonna kill you! And, why are you still in yesterday's clothes?”

Tony dropped his bag behind his desk and spun round, hearing just silence from McGee. Fishing in his coat pocket, Tony located a balled-up candy bar wrapper, and tossed it, hitting McGee's upturned ear. When no movement resulted, Tony grew a little worried. Reaching out as he crept closer, his fingertips grazed McGee's crown, and a firm hand clamped around his wrist.

“No, Tony.”

Gibbs straightened, and stepped briskly to the side of his desk. Without disturbing McGee, he placed three takeaway coffees on the desk, and offered the last to Tony.

“Go get busy, I want all reports finished by noon. Then tidy your desk. And where's Ziva?”

His desk phone rang once, and McGee stirred briefly before the receiver lifted, cutting off the second ring.

“Gibbs.” His voice was gruff but quiet, as McGee slipped back into sleep.

“Abs, ABS! I'll send him down... Ziva? …. Right. Bye."

DiNozzo, Abby wants you in her lab, 10 minutes ago. Take this coffee to Ziva, and Abby's Caf-Pow.”

“Sure thing, Boss.” Tony was puzzled, and glanced back a few times as he crossed to the rear elevator,

 

Gibbs wanted until the elevator doors closed and the blinking light signified movement before leaning over his 'Probie' with a raised hand aimed at the back of his head. The voice he loved to hear growled one of his least favourite words.

“Leroy”

McGee, still with his eyes closed, reached out towards the two remaining steaming coffees.

“That better be double rations Leroy... Missed you.”

The wistful tone the statement ended in made Gibbs chuckle.

“Don't worry, ElfLord, I couldn't sleep properly without you either. But you do need to wake up. Abby sidetracked everybody down to her lab, but they're gonna be back soon, and I want a proper Good Morning from you.  
And my desk back.”

McGee drank deeply from the proffered cup, his eyes opening sleepily to feast on his Marine.  
“Good Morning Boss.”

McGee's smart response was worthy of DiNozzo, and earnt him the expected smack on the back of his head, along with a heartfelt smooch.

“Now, go shower and shave. I'm in charge now, remember!” Gibbs smirked at the bleary-eyed glare sent his way and lifted the gymbag he'd packed that morning with clean clothes.

“Just remember what I've got planned for you tonight, Jethro!”

The team tumbled out of the elevator just in time to see a grinning McGee spinning on his heel and sauntering away from what appeared to be a speechless, shocked but intrigued looking Team Leader.


End file.
